


Breaking The Loop

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Scully nudged his elbow, palm wriggling under the sheet, pushing her way through into his space.





	Breaking The Loop

“Mulder, don’t do this to yourself” her hushed voice broke through the loop playing in his head.  
Scully nudged his elbow, palm wriggling under the sheet, pushing her way through into his space. She always ran cold, soaking up whatever boiled inside him, be it shame, anger, fear or regret. Snuggled under his arm, hand on bare skin, her cheek on his chest, she cooled him down, like graphite calming a nuclear reactor gone mad.  
They folded into a familiar shape, creases well worn after a long, troubling few days, and he really wanted to let go and focus on the fact she wanted to stay, but the thought kept swirling in his head.  
_He’s a very special boy. My son is none of your business._  
Small hand pushed under the waistband of his pj’s, a question, reminder, distraction, promise and claim, a sirens call that led back to life instead of death. He smiled and dropped a kiss on her head, sometimes he thought her psychic, she knew him that well. The hand stayed on his hip, an anchor it is then.  
He let her presence push anger and fear back, vigilant just enough to keep them safe, old habits die hard. The night was cold, his thigh and shoulder told him it’s going to rain. Thumbnail drew circles where her hand rested, jutting bone the focus of her trek. He missed their bed, pillows and comforter, but he had her back, at home again, keeping him afloat, just like the old days. The lullaby of her breath grew measured and soft, the circle became a line, a life line, pendulum of love and regret.  
Mulder closed his eyes and held on to what he had.  
_My family is none of your business._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by stills from S11 trailer.


End file.
